


Hurt

by Stellar_N_Fantasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Complete? Maybe?, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Levi's cursing, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, maybe a bit OC?, possible sequel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_N_Fantasy/pseuds/Stellar_N_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi know how it all start, he won't lie. But the ending, it won't go as they planned. His life, now full with happiness and love, he will protect it, even at the cost of his life, even if it mean that he will hurt them. But still, for Eren and Liberty, he will fight until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t write a fic in such a long time (I have an account on Fanfiction), but Shingeki No Kyojin really gets to me, I just cant get Eren and Levi out of my mind! I started to tumbler because of them too!!! But it’s soooo worth it!!! I’m shipping them so hard that my laptop is just full of them!
> 
> I have an actual story-plot for the story, but I wanna test my writing first, since I haven’t write it in a long time so let just say this is a test for that.
> 
> Oh yeah, can I just say I love angst-tragic-love story? Hehehe, because this is what the fic is all about. This fic is done while I’m listening to ‘Hurt’ by Cristina Aguilera, one of my personal favorite. There might be some scene where it is kinda emotional….but I love it.
> 
> Warning: A bit OC, Cannon World, MPreg, Character Death, Cursing (But not much) and UnBeta.
> 
> Please don’t flame me, and tell me what you guys think…Enjoy!

‘HURT’

If I say that I don’t remember how it all started, it would be the biggest lie in my shit of a life. I remember it all, from the beginning till the end. It was supposed to be the day where Humanity will finally archive their long lost dream, his and mine…ours too, a world of freedom, a world without the without the man-eating Titans. We were supposed to be ready for it, but the thing is, it happen just when we last expect it. The night before the ‘Great Plan.”

We been planning it for years. Erwin, shitty-glasses, Arlert, even the Garrison and the Military was a part of it. Huh, can you believe it? Humanity finally united. If I where a normal person, I might as well shed a tear, but I’m Humanity’s strongest, so I just held my head up high and say “Finally.”

………………..

_“That is just like you, Heichou.”_

A grin on a tanned face. Two figure walking side by side.

_“Tch. Wipe that grin of your face, brat.”_

A laugh, followed by a yelp when a fist meet the back of the brunette’s head.

………………..

How? That’s seems to be the million dollar question, isn’t it?

Surprisingly, (or not) it started when the boy, Armin, manage to convict the female- Titan shifter to come out from her frozen prison. At first, everyone is wary of her. There is no doubt about that, after all, she is responsible for the death of our comrades, my unit included. But Armin trusts her, including the others. Even the brat told us to trust her.

………………..

_“Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t cut off her head right now, you stupid brat?”_

One hand holding a sharp blade inches away from a female’s neck, the other were held by a turquoise-eyed teenager.

_“Because I will do the same if I was in her place!”_

Gray-eyes grow as wide as the turquoise.

_“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JEAGER?”_

……………….

It turns out that all this time, Humanity is not the only victim of the Titans, the Titan-shifters is also the same, no, their fate is much worse than us.

The details are just too gruesome and cruel for me to say, even to myself. The girl, Annie, told us the story of a hybrid that is forced to live a life of fear, blood, sacrifice and tears. In order for their love ones to live, the shifter must abandon their humanity and kill the human inside the walls, if not…

………………..

_“If I don’t do it, I will be kill and someone else is force to take my place. In my case, that person will be my little sister.”_

The blue eyes that usually so empty and emotionless, filled with tears

_“…and if she can’t do it, she will be kill, a-along with my parents. I can’t let that happen. She only 7! How can you expect a 7-years-old to go through the process of becoming a shifter and to kill? It will kill her!!”_

A shaky breath, hands hiding a broken face from the onlookers.

_“Wha-what about Reiner and Beltolt? Are they force to do it as well?”_

All eyes on Armin before they look back at the crying girl.

_“Yes…If they don’t do it, then…then Conrad will be kill.”_

_“Who-“_

_“Their son.”_

………………….

Everything was a mess that day, but in the end everyone realize that Annie has no reason to lie.

…………………

_“Then why do you suddenly decide to side with us? Won’t that endanger your family? Why now?”_

Erwin’s voice was strong and clear, but that is Erwin to you. No matter what happen, he must always stay strong.

Blue meets blue, before the girl’s blue eyes shift to meet Armin’s for a second then it rest upon the brat’s.

_“Because before this, I have no hope….but now, everything is different. Because now, I, no we have hope.”_

…………………

After that, plans were made. The Survey Cops decide to send out several members to investigate one of the shifter village, which to everyone greatest shock, located just outside Wall Rose, deep inside a forest at the west side of the wall.

A team of 10 members (Hanji and I, including seven other senior member-and Annie) were sent out. Our order were simple, and it supposed to take us around a week to complete it, but all of us realize that the mission is very dangerous - more dangerous than any mission that we done before, and the most importance ones- but chances were taken. Humanity cannot waste this chance of learning the true nature of Titans.

…………………..

_“Heichou, please be careful.”_

Although the voice was low, it was actually quite loud inside the quite horse stable, late at night before the mission.

_“Who do you think you are talking to brat.”_

A low chuckle, before the taller out of the two wrap his hand around the smaller one slim waist.

_“I remember….but I’m still scare.”_

_“You not the one who is going on the mission.”_

_“I’m scare for you, Heichou.”_

A glance.

_“Have faith in me, Eren. I’ll come back.”_

The hand around the waist tighten.

_“Please do…I’ll be waiting for you. Forever.”_

Turning around, the smaller of raven-haired figure pull the taller brunette close.

_“I promise.”_

A kiss and a promise.

The next day, the team leave before the sun rises and before the brunette wake up on their shared bed.

……………………….

The mission was a blur most of the time, but the vision that greets us when we arrive at the place was one that I will never forget. Only two word can describe what it was and what happen after.

Fucking Chaos.

………………………….

_“It wasn’t suppose to be this way! He was suppose to be safe!!!”_

_“Its not too late, come back with us!”_

_“What the HELL IS THIS????”_

_“HE PROMISE!”_

_“No, NO!!! Not her, please not her!”_

_‘Everyone fall back! Retreat!”_

_“Heichou, where are you???”_

_“This is not your place anymore, leave!”_

_“I won’t leave without you!”_

_“Hanji look out!”_

_“Take this, its not much but it can help.”_

_“You! You’re Ymir!??”_

_“Here, take my hand.”_

_“I have to go back. I promise him I’ll be back.”_

_“You don’t belong here anymore, you belong with them, with him…..”_

_“Levi! Oh my god you’re bleeding!”_

_“Go Annie, leave!”_

_“Please…tell them we’re sorry.”_

_“Daddy? Papa?”_

_“Tell Eren, he’s our only hope.”_

……………………………

The mission, although with only five survivor, was worth it. We manage to gain information about the Titans. It might not be enough, but it’s a start. The report was later share with the Garrison and the Military so that they can start working together. No body know the full story of what happen that day, except for the ones who come back from the mission alive. Hanji, Annie, I, Ymir and little Conrad.

But still, we told Erwin and the rest of the 104th Survey Cops graduates who was the real heroes of the mission. It wasn’t me or any of us, it was Reiner and Beltolt. It was them who sacrifice their life so that we can escape from the clutches of the Apes Titan, the Master of The Titans.

That day, we learn how cruel the Titans were.

That day, we learn how strong human are.

That day, we learn how the Titan functioned.

That day, we learn how dark a human can be.

That day, we learn how one person can change the fate of the whole Humanity’s future.

That day, I know that I’m deeply in love with Eren Yeager and he’s too me.

…………………………

_“Will you, Levi, take Eren Yeager as your lawfully wedded husband?”_

_“I do”_

_“Will you, Eren Yeager, take Levi as your lawfully wed-”_

_“YES! I-I mean, I do.”_

……………………………

The road to victory was a long one. The members of the Military Police and the people of Wall Sina refuse to believe in us, or even help us. Although we have the support of the Garrison and the People of Wall Rose, it’s still not enough. The fear make them blind, those stupid ignorant people refuse to see reality and thought that nothing will hurt them, living inside Wall Sina and protected by the Military Cops and all.

Oh, how fucking wrong they are.

………………………………

_“Report! Commander Erwin! Sir, we receive news that several Titans has been sighted inside Wall Sina!”_

Voice broke out inside the Survey Cops meeting room.

_“How many?”_

_“More than 10 of them sir, 3 is reported to be abnormal. They request back-up from the Survey Cops. Your order, sir?”_

Blue meet grey, a quick exchange.

_“Your lead, Vice-Commander Levi.”_

_“Tch. Get ready to move out. Let show those idiot how we hunt down the Titans.”_

_“Survey Cops’ style.”_

.........................................

Humanity loss another 13% of its population back then, but that’s not the worse. What worse is that Eren, Ymir and Annie were force to shiff in public. All three of them were held captive by the Military Cops. Things were going downhill fast, that is until Historia step up, along with the sole survivor of the royal family, Prince Lucas.

Under his order, the three of them were release and were granted the permission to act as they see fit in order to save humanity, as the Special Titan Unit, and the Survey Cops as the leader of all three military batch.

With the Survey Cops in charge, we manage to gain a lot more process than what we had in years. We also receive many applications from the new graduates. Hanji were able to further her study about the Titans with the help from several specialists. And thanks to Ymir and Annie, we were able to track down several other Titan-Shifter inside Wall Sina and Wall Rose.

The only emergency that arrive during those time was when Eren suddenly unable to shift. But then again, it not actually a bad news, in fact, the reason why Eren sudden disability is most probably the best news I ever hear.

A child.

Eren were pregnant with a child. Our child.

………………………

A loud wailing.

_“Congratulation, to both of you. A beautiful baby girl.:_

The small baby was pass to the smaller father’s arms. A small smile.

“ _She look just like you, Levi.”_

A pair of small eyes open, showing the beginning of green-blue.

_“But she has your eyes....”_

_“Have you guys decided on a name yet?”_

_“Liberty. Her name is Liberty.”_

_“Unrestricted to others. To be able to do what she wishes. Will of her own. The power of choice.”_

_“Freedom.”_

…………………......

Looking back, I had a pretty damn good life. Even if it is fill with blood and tears, I was able to meet with Eren again, and falling in love with him. Through the years of hardship, I was able to felt the happiness that I have never felt before. Eren was everything to me, and Liberty, my precious baby girl, she was the hope and dream in my life. They are everything that I never thought I will have, and more. Finally I were to find a place where I belong, people to call my own. To love and be loved. I was happy, so damn happy.

That’s why; I will never let anything take them away from me.

………………………..

_“Eren? Eren! Wake up! Damn it brat, wake up!”_

…………………………

That happiness, I will protect it.

……………………….

_“Daddy? I’m scare.”_

……………………….

Those short peaceful time, I will protect it.

……………………….

_“Don’t worry baby, everything will be alright.”_

……………………….

I will protect them.

………………………..

_“Jean, Conrad, take them away. Take them to somewhere safe and no matter what, don’t let them come back here.”_

…………………………

This life with them, it is worth it all.

………………………….

_“Wait! Let me go! Conrad let me go! Daddy! Daddy, he…”_

A hand held out.

_“Le….??”_

………………………….

I will protect them, even in this last moment of my life……

……………………….

_“Daddy! Don’t leave us! Daddy!!!”_

_“Levi!!”_

…………………………

I WILL PROTECT THEM!

………………………..

As I look back, I saw the tears fall down from two-almost-twin pair of eyes. Both are screaming my name, calling me again and again.

“Levi! I swear to god if you don’t come here this minute I will kill you!”

A chuckle escape my bloodied mouth. I will miss you so much my love. Slowly, I force my leg to walk forward.

“Levi? Let go of me horse-face! Levi! Please! Please no, don’t go!”

I force myself to walk faster, force my head not to turn around so that I will not hesitate. Force myself to face what I know will be my death.

“Levi! Please! I'm begging you! Don’t go!”

“Daddy!”

I shot the grappling hook of the 3D maneuverer gear to the nearest building. Turning back for the last time, I look back at the faces of the two people most important in my life.

Eren, my love, my life.

Liberty, my hope, my dream.

_“I’m so sorry for leaving you guys.”_

“I love you both, so much.”

I mouthed as best as I could. Judging by the widening eyes belong to Eren, I know he understand what I’m saying. Realising the pressure gas, I fly forward.

“DADDY!!!”

“LEVI!!!”

Faster and faster, I keep moving forward. Slashing and cutting as many Titan down as possible, I keep my eyes open to my target. I land on top of a high building, a few meters away from my target. Realising it is me, the huge furry Titan turn around to face me.

“Tch, so filthy.”

I say as I eyed my target, ignoring the fires surrounding us. Raising my blade at eyed level, I narrowed my eyes at the monster. Even if I am Humanity’s stongest, I know my limit. I’m still a human with 3 broken ribs, a slight concussion, a broken left leg and who knows what other injuries I have. But I don’t give a damn about that now. All I know is that, I will protect my family.

“If I’m going down, I’m taking you along with me.”

The Ape Titan roar loudly, and without warning, swings its long arms towards me. I jump forward and flew into the air, toward the Titan.

…………………………

_To Eren, I’m sorry that we can’t be together anymore. I love you, be strong and be proud, remember you are not alone….you still have Liberty, she need you as much as you need her. Survive, and stay alive._

_To Liberty, I’m sorry that I can watch over you anymore. You will grow up becoming a strong, beautiful women. Show Humanity who you are, what you are. Do not be ashamed of yourself, baby. Be yourself and be free._

_I’m sorry for hurting you both, by leaving first. If I have one more day, I will tell you how much I love both of you, how much you meant to me. You are my love, my live, my hope and my dream….my everything_

_I’m sorry for leaving, but_

_I regret nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? This fic is my first in a long while, the writing might be sucks but hehehe, it’s my best for now. Kinda excited about writing actually.
> 
> As you guys notice, there are a lots of hole in my story, and FYI, its on purpose. I mention above that this fic is a test, truthfully, this fic is kinda a prologue to my longer SNK fic. It can stand alone, but can also go along with it. 
> 
> The thing is, Im not really confident about writing the long one, so here a question to you all. If you guys like this fic and interested to read the actual story that I plan, tell me. If not, also tell me. I might or might not write it, all is up to you guys because I don’t want to write it if no one is interested. 
> 
> Anyway, thank for reading and I really hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> P.S:Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
